


Just Bits and Pieces (A Miscellaneous Drabble Collection)

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Gen, Goro's incident, M/M, Tsuyoshi's incident, meditations on dogs, the pink chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Miscellaneous drabbles, 2010 to 2012.Portrait (211 words, PG) - Shingo/Goro.Vague (248 words, G) - Goro visits Tsuyoshi.Nagoya (251 words, G) - Nakai watches the news in his hotel room.Dog (152 words, G) - Kimura wants a dog.Pink (118 words, G) - On wearing pink.





	1. Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written August 2010.)

Goro opens his eyes to the familiar-yet-unfamiliar smell of Shingo's bedroom, and yawns. He hasn't actually gotten all that much sleep, given how long Shingo kept him awake, but then he stretches and the lingering memory of his bandmate's fingers along his spine convinces him that it's worth it.  
  
"Hold still."  
  
He lifts his head; the younger man is cross-legged on the edge of the bed, bent over a battered sketchbook. Shingo glances at him with a critical eye, and adds a few more lines. "I'm drawing your portrait," he explains.  
  
"Like this?" From his angle on the bed, Goro can see the opposing page of the sketchbook; his own sleeping face peeks back at him in various incarnations from between Shingo's fingers. He runs a hand through his tangled hair, trying to tame it into some semblance of its usual form. "I'm a mess."  
  
Shingo squints at his drawing and nods in apparent satisfaction. He tosses the sketchbook onto the end of the bed and crawls over to grin down at Goro. "Exactly." He ruffles Goro's hair. "You're just right."  
  
Goro opens his mouth to protest, but then Shingo is kissing him, tracing a hand up his spine, and after that he really can't think of any reason to complain.


	2. Vague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written August 2010.)

Tsuyoshi seems to be doing okay when Goro drops by, unannounced but carrying dinner for two. He smiles in flattered surprise and chatters idly about the shows he's been watching and the books Nakai sent him as they eat, and afterwards, Goro washes the dishes and puts on water for tea. There's only a little bit left in the can in Tsuyoshi's cupboard; he makes a mental note to bring more the next time he's over.  
  
"Do you have work tomorrow?" Tsuyoshi's voice floats in from the dining room. Goro stands in the kitchen doorway, watching as his bandmate wipes down the table. He does; he should probably leave soon if he wants to get a sensible amount of sleep.  
  
He looks down at the carpet, at the vague boundary between the dark kitchen and the ring of light cast by the lamp over the dining table. Right now, it's quiet, but when he leaves there will only be the television to drown out the silence. At least Tsuyoshi seems to be handling it better than he did; his memories of the first few weeks are a blur of lying prone on his couch, staring lifelessly at the television screen in the dark as the people he knew seemed to grow less and less real with every day.  
  
"I'll spend the night," Goro says. Tsuyoshi looks up, the lamplight shifting on his face, and his expression softens.   
  
"Okay," he replies, and his smile looks a little more real.


	3. Nagoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written November 2010.)

Nakai is sitting on the bed in his hotel room in Nagoya, staring at the television. He can't move.  
  
Goro is one of them. He's not the youngest or the smallest, nor does he act particularly endearing a lot of the time-- but he's one of them. They may tease him and shove him around and roll their eyes at the things he says, but if anyone ever tries to hurt him they'll jump to his defense without a second thought. He's _theirs_ , and no one else's.  
  
He remembers stories of Tsuyoshi protecting Goro from school bullies, of Kimura standing up for him in the face of angry staff members, of Shingo goofing around to make the older boy laugh, all customary coolness lost in a sudden burst of giggles. He remembers his own begrudging acceptance and eventual respect for the strange, temperamental, self-absorbed but nonetheless kind-hearted man. And, gathered in a hotel room late at night, the cold anger in their hearts when Goro told them, his voice a quiet monotone, what had happened in the dorms when those who should have had their best interests at heart had betrayed them. Kimura's hand had clenched tightly around the younger man's, a silent promise of everything they couldn't find the words to say.  
  
But now, watching as the footage repeats itself over and over on the screen, Nakai is at a loss. They can stand between Goro and anyone who tries to hurt him. But they can't protect him from himself.


	4. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written May 2011.)

Kimura wants a dog. Girls are awesome and everything, but what he really wants is to wake up in the early morning to a heavy weight lying across his ankles, tripping him on the way to the kitchen and thumping a tail against his leg in eager gratitude as he sets down a bowl of food. Maybe it's the eyes; of all the take-me-home looks he's ever been on the receiving end of, the most compelling one he can remember was the soulful gaze of an old golden retriever in a pet store.  
  
Most of all, he thinks after yet another girl leaves him alone in his apartment, sometimes he just wants someone to sit next to him on the couch in silent, unquestioning companionship and simply let him be who he is. Maybe he'll meet someone like that eventually.  
  
But if he does, she's going to have to like dogs, too.


	5. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written May 2011.)

Nakai was not happy.  
  
"It's pink."  
  
They stared at the chef outfit. It was very pink.  
  
"You said you'd wear it." Kimura folded his arms, secure in his own non-girly-colored outfit. "A message of support to Goro, in your own words."  
  
"But it's--"  
  
"He'll definitely be watching," added Tsuyoshi, who didn't think his own color was very manly, but wasn't about to start voicing complaints now. "I think he'll appreciate it."  
  
"Yeah, but--"  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." Shingo smiled ingratiatingly. "You didn't complain about wearing a pink dress and tights as Mako-chan."  
  
Nakai shot a look that could have soured milk at him and grabbed the chef outfit, grumbling under his breath.


End file.
